


The Best Way to Spend a Birthday

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: A little bit of angst, Crying, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Jackie's a great friend, Jacksepticeye alter egos - Freeform, MERRY BIRTHENING TO EVERYONE'S FAVORITE FURRY MAGICIAN, Marvin gets a little emotional, mentioned homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: It was weird. Just a year ago Marvin had celebrated his birthday alone with Spades and Clubs in a dark and damp alleyway, praying no one would come by and arrest him on charges of theft. Now he was sitting cross-legged on the living room sofa with his roommate, Jackie, pressed up against his side with Spades and Diamonds curled up in his lap and Clubs perched on his shoulder.





	The Best Way to Spend a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place earlier in the timeline of stories I've written since only Jackie is present with Marvin. 

It was weird. Just a year ago Marvin had celebrated his birthday alone with Spades and Clubs in a dark and damp alleyway, praying no one would come by and arrest him on charges of theft. He had been lucky that they had enough food to eat a decent portion of for the day and the weather had been merciful and cool, if a bit hot for someone wearing three quarters length sleeves and a cloak.

Now he was sitting cross-legged on the living room sofa with his roommate, Jackie, pressed up against his side with Spades and Diamonds curled up in his lap and Clubs perched on his shoulder.

It had been a fantastic day, waking up later than usual around eleven and finding Jackie up, exclaiming he wanted to spend the day with the birthday boy. They messed around a lot at first, playing video games and Jackie allowing Marvin to try out a few potions and spells on him. The whole day was spent with the two of them laughing so hard their sides ached, and when they realized it hurt to laugh, they laughed some more. Things wound down around dinner time though.

While Marvin had insisted there would be no party, Jackie wiggled around the rule to get cake and ice cream and a few neatly wrapped gifts for the other, claiming that it wasn't a party since they were the only two there. Jackie had surprised him with his favorite takeout place and happily stated that they were eating at the couch rather than the table because they were going to watch a movie of Marvin's choice.

Jackie was surprisingly good at gift giving. He had gone out of his way to figure out things Marvin needed for certain spells and potions he had been excited to try out only to learn he couldn't afford or figure out how to obtain some ingredients. Not to mention he had gotten him a cat stuffed animal after finding out about Marvin's love of the stuffed creatures.

The hero had been alarmed when the magician had started crying. After assuring Jackie he had done nothing wrong and struggling to compose himself, he quietly told him it had been a couple years since someone's properly celebrated his birthday. Then he received one of Jackie's famous hugs and started crying even more.

Marvin had to admit: spending his birthday cooped up indoors cuddled up with a friend and his familiars, eating junk food was the best way to spend it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to everyone's favorite Magic Boy! He's the greatest magician! Absolutely magnificent and marvelous!


End file.
